More than a wish
by chamellieon
Summary: Daria finds a childhood diary and has a read of some of her entries.


Daria and its characters are property of MTV.  
  
I was not paid and if I were I'm sure some of my critics would put me to my death.  
  
Everyone has to try, so don't put me down because I'm only trying.  
  
I did not invent the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"More than a wish" by Chameleon  
  
January 15th  
  
"It has been said that it's an art to be able to write. But there are plenty of artist's out there that can't paint, can't draw, cannot sculpt, and cannot sing, even if their life depended on it." "I'm only eleven, but I still hope that I'll be able to write well when I'm older. Who knows what I'll be doing when I'm older."  
  
"Maybe I can be a philosopher, or a scientist, or maybe even a writer. I can tell that Quinn is going to be a thinning-model that will walk around saying: "Does my hair look good like this?" That's when I'll know that the world is going mad. It has also been said that ignorance is bliss, it may be that way, but what happens when ignorance can no longer be used? Will everyone now be panicked?"  
  
"I believe that I have what it takes to write a half-decent story, and those people that will try to put me down for it, they're only jealous, but am I being ignorant now?" "Highland is a hole, no question, I sure hope mom lets us move somewhere else sometime."  
  
January 17th  
  
"I went with mom to the mall today. She tried to get me to like the Barbie doll that she bought for me. I told her that Quinn would like it more seeing as I was far too mature to be playing with a doll that looked like she had had breast implants and multiple plastic surgery operations, not to mention, Barbie must of spent a lot of money getting liposuction on those hips too!"  
  
January 21st  
  
"Grandma Ruth bought some pink frilly dresses for me today. I looked at them as if they were from a corpse. I put them on to please her, I felt so stupid and wanted to see how grandma would like wearing such things. Maybe when I can get the money, I'll make her a monster suit so she can show her real form. As soon as she left I gave the frilly pink dresses to Quinn who was more than happy to accept them. Mom dresses Quinn up like her own doll. I can tell that Quinn is going to still be a nightmare even when she's older."  
  
January 25^th  
  
"Winter is at its peak now. I saw some ice skaters fall flat on their bottoms today, it was worth the laugh I gave it. Nobody will ever get me on skates. Skating is as pointless as running through peak-hour traffic - an accident is bound to happen."  
  
January 28^th  
  
"I can sense that I'm not going to enjoy school this year. It'll be the same as the rest. Teachers trying to get me learn the things I know, just to make me seem like the rest of the rabbits in my class."  
  
February 2^nd  
  
"Mom is sending Quinn and I to a holiday camp this week. Today's activities included: Popsicle stick boxes, making snowmen in the fresh snow, making necklaces out of dried and coloured pasta and at rest time the leaders put on celine dion so we'd all go to sleep. It was hell. I preferred to sit poking other kids with my sticks. I made my snowman, but once the leaders went away I stole someone else's carrot, and put both mine and theirs on top of `frosty's' head to make satan. I got put into the corner away from the music at rest time, and that suited me fine, because even Celine Dion could kill the only brain cells that I have developed ahead of the rest."  
  
February 7^th  
  
"Thank god I'm out of holiday camp. It was a week of hell. Yesterday one of the leaders told mom that I had poor social skills and that I needed to develop what she said was an `optimistic' approach to things. I have a brief idea of what she meant, but I'm going to be myself until the day I die, and nobody can change that."  
  
February 14^th  
  
"Well, it's Valentine's Day and Quinn has been all around the house showing off all the cards she got from boys. I congratulate the person that started the Valentine's Day massacre, a lot of people must have been suffering broken hearts, not to mention the person that did it must have been desperate to show how lonely they were."  
  
~~~  
  
Daria closed her diary from six years ago. It was almost funny reading over what she had written as a kid. She smiled and went downstairs to call Jane.  
  
THE END 


End file.
